The invention relates to a frequency-independent voltage divider comprising a reference terminal; an input terminal for receiving an input signal with respect to the reference terminal; an output terminal for supplying an output signal with respect to the reference terminal; and a series arrangement of resistors coupled between the input terminal and the reference terminal, which resistors are connected to one another in nodes, of which nodes at least node is loaded by at least one respective parasitic capacitor coupled between the reference terminal and the at least one node, and of which nodes the at least one node is coupled to the input terminal via a respective compensation capacitor.
Such a frequency-independent voltage divider is known from the general state of the art. An example of this is an oscilloscope probe comprising a series arrangement of two resistors coupled between the input terminal and the reference terminal. The two series-connected resistors have their common node connected to the output terminal. The output terminal and the reference terminal are connected to an input of an oscilloscope. The input of the oscilloscope behaves substantially as a parasitic capacitance with respect to the oscilloscope probe. As a result of this, the oscilloscope probe in conjunction with the parasitic capacitance would behave not only as a voltage divider but also as a low-pass filter, if the oscilloscope had not been provided with a compensation capacitor coupled between the input terminal and the node common to the two series-connected resistors. Thus, a frequency-independent voltage divider is obtained when the oscilloscope probe is suitably dimensioned.